Bitter Sweet
by ATTHESTROKEOFMIDNIGHT
Summary: Kenny's in the hospital, Craig never told him how he felt, is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

I never said anything, but is it too late?

I stared at the hospital bed, watching him, he was so beautiful, so peaceful without that sarcastic smile plastered on his face. Wow I'm lame, and I'm a creeper.

"what are you even doing here Craig" the harsh tone of the red heads voice snapped me out of my trance "and why are you looking at Kenny like that?" he had made a valid point, it wasn't like we were friends, I mean, no we weren't I was more confusing than that. I flipped Kyle of causing Stan to move his attention away from Kenny "ya, I was wondering that to…" he said in a muffled voice as if he hadn't spoken for weeks. "Your right" I said in a monotone voice, working hard to push back the tears, I licked my chapped lips "I should go". I turned and left without so much as a glance back, I would come later, when they all have left, I will never leave his side until he wakes up, if he ever does. NO, I have to stop thinking like that, that's what got me into this situation in the first place, my dramatic compassion that I keep locked away in my head, the thing that causes my depression to rot in my scull. I tugged on the sides of my chullo, oddly calming me. I felt an odd wetness on my neck, it had began to rain. Pouring harder and harder I tilted my head back, sticking my tongue out like a small child and tried to catch a few drops on my tongue. Ever thing became hazy as I waked, finding my self at Starks pond I flopped down on the ground, letting the water cover me as I slipped out of my clothes and into the dark expanse. What was I doing? did I even care anymore?, not as far as I knew. I sunk in the water deeper, shivers running up my spine, and clearing my mind. Oh and did I mention, its still raining, pouring actually. I'm a fucking retard for doing this. I'm probably going to get hypothermia or some shit. I don't care though, and that's that fucked part about this, I don't care if I die of live anymore because there's nothing left to live for.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt myself slipping away, but I didn't want to hold on. The only thing that kept my up was the thought of you.

It was getting late, the sky had dimmed and I needed to go back. Slipping my damp body into my wet clothes, and feeling like an idiot I went home. Opening the door, greeting my family with a nice, warm bird when they asked where I had been, and marching up the stairs into the bathroom. I let the warm water cascade upon me as I tried to clear my head…well that wasn't working; in fact my mind seemed to race even more.

As I stepped out of the shower toweling myself, running across the short hallway into my room, my one thought was "hurry up you selfish bastard". I couldn't seem to move my legs fast enough, even after racing to put on some fresh clothes and stumbling out of my front door, I ran. All I wanted was to be with him, but as I ran, my body turned to mud. As I approached the building, running through the doors and into his "room", I saw a rather surprised looking Stan hovering over a dazed, **but awake** Kenny.

I couldn't even try to hide the fact that I was panting like a dog, or the shit-eating grin that formed on my face once I saw the groggy fucked up blond. I quickly changed expressions, but not soon enough.

"C..craig?, why are, and whaaa?" Stan stumbled on his words. "Chill your tits man" the blonde corpse smoke in a smug, but rather dead sounding voice. "Oh and bro, could ya give us some alone time?" he asked the stunned looking Stan. "Uhh sure..." he turned and left, I couldn't believe how easily he had done that.

I turned back to Kenny, He stared at me silently for a few moments before he began to talk "Hey…Craig, I see you didn't break your promise" he said slyly, but with some emotion hidden behind those beautiful, bright blue orbs, ok I'm a super fag for thinking that but I really don't give a flying fuck. "Never in a million years".


	3. Chapter 3

It had all started 6 weeks ago.

The house was silent and disturbing as usual, but for some reason I couldn't sleep my phone told me it was two o'clock in the morning, and my body said "I don't give a shit, I'm gonna act like I'm hopped up on caffeine and cigarettes.

So I pulled on jeans, converse, a sweatshirt and my signature blue chullo. It was time for a walk I decided ignoring my hazy vision as I slipped out my window onto a branch of a nearby tree. I hate people, their such idiots, I mean if you don't want your moody teenager to leave your house (because I made no effort to be sneaky) then don't make it so goddamn easy.

I climbed down the tree landing on the icy cement in a smack. I flexed my toes in my beaten up shoes to keep them from going completely numb. Pulling out a smoke and walking down the middle of the pitch black street (which now that I look back on it was completely and utterly stupid of me) I was lost in my own world. Fortunately not lost enough to try ( and fail) to dodge the 40 mph bike racing towards me.

We tumbled in a heap of metal and flesh, and I smaked my head right against the icy tar. "Fuck man, I'm sorry, didn't see ya there" he started laughing a bit, not upset at all, obviously not seeing the state that I was in "wait…Tucker?" the smile melted off his face into a concerned frown, eyebrows knit together.

"Fuck." Is all he managed to get out before everything went black.

⃝

I awoke in a hard bed, fluorescent white light poured into my squinty eyes "What the fuck?" I managed through a dry, raspy voice. "Hey there sunshine" Kenny motherfucking McCormick, that bastard! "Fuck you, what happened?".

I only know noticed the nurse standing, rather annoyed by Kenny, on the opposite side of the room "Hello dear, nice to see that you have finally waken up, your _friend_ here said that you to had run into each other and brought you here for your head injuries" uhhh fuck him.

"How long have I been out?" the words dripped out of my mouth "Oh, he brought you here on Monday morning and its twelve noon on Tuesday" she stated matter of factly before another nurse popped in whispering something in her ear and they both made a hasty exit.

"Fuck you, why are you still here?" I said in my regular monotone voice. "Well I didn't want to leave you here, especially since your parents didn't stop by, oh and here's your hat" he set it down on the bedside table, where I had to make an effort to grab in with that annoying ass IV in my arm. I pulled it over my head and started to play with the strings.

My parents never came by.

They don't care.

Kenny stayed.

What if he gets hurt and nobody comes for him?

"I promise…" what the fuck am I doing! "That if I ever cause you to get hurt like you did to me.." this gets a smirk out of him, but he doesn't speak " that I'll be there for you". He looked stunned at the last part, "ok" he said finally finding his voice. Even with the smirk on his face, behind his eyes was a weird kind of…dare I say sadness, something that too this day I still don't understand.

After that I guess we just grew closer after that, and one thing led to another, to us laying on my bed, naked, smelling like sex and weed with come on our stomachs.

So ya, I kept my promise, but It's too bad that I ever had to fulfill it.

I never meant for it to happen this way, It was just supposed to be a joke, but then, drugs are never a joke.


End file.
